The Seeds of Hope
by WEASLEYxISxMYxKING
Summary: Rini wakes up in the middle of the night from a bad dream, and Darien heps her fall back asleep by telling her stories about Sailor Moon. Little does he know, he is planting the seeds of hope in his little honey bun's head.
1. Chapter 1: My Honey Bun

Setting: Crystal Tokyo, Rini is just a young child, she has never heard of Sailor Moon before.

Hi everybody, this is my first fic, hope you like it. I would appreciate any reviews, even flames. If I'm doing anything wrong, I want to know so that I can fix it. Thanks for reading.

Ashley

**The Seeds of Hope**

Summary: Rini wakes up from a bad dream, and can't go back to sleep, so Darien tells her some stories.

"Daddy!!! Help me!!"

Darien heard Rini calling and ran quickly to her bedroom. "What's wrong? Are you

alright?"

"Oh Daddy" she said as she buried her head in his chest, "I'm scared. The monster was chasing me and trying to get me!"

"Oh honey buns, it was just a bad dream. Do you want something to drink? It might help you fall back asleep."

"No thank you. Daddy," she asked hesitantly, "will you tell me a story, please?"

Darien sighed, he was tired, but he wanted to help her get back to sleep. "Okay honey buns, but it has to be short. Do you have any ideas of what you want to hear? Sleeping Beauty, Snow White?"

"No, tell me something I've never heard before. I'm tired of those stories."

"Okay, well, have I ever told you about the heroine Sailor Moon?"

"No, who was she Daddy?"

"Well, once upon a time, not long ago, there was a girl. She wasn't yet a woman, but she wasn't a little girl. Her name was Serena. She wasn't your average girl. She had a kind heart, and the craziest hair in all of Tokyo. It was up in two balls on top of her head. To tell the truth, her hair took on the form or meatballs." Rini thought that that was funny since her mom had hair like that. "Well, one day she was running to school, she was late so she had to hurry, but she saw a poor cat that some boys were being mean to. So she went to help the cat. She scared off the little boys, and removed the band-aid they put on her head.

"Once she removed the band-aids, she noticed that the cat had a crescent shaped bald spot, but she didn't think about it since she was late for school. However, that was not the last she saw of that cat. That night, the cat somehow was able to jump in through her window. Serena became so scared of this cat that she hid behind her bed, as if it could offer her protection from this cat." Rini started to giggle. Darien was giggling with her at the thought of Serena, his now brave wife, had acted as an adolescent. "But then, the last thing she expected to happen, happened. The cat talked!"

"The cat talked? How cool is that. What did the cat tell her Daddy? It was probably something important if the cat looked for her."

"You're right Rini; the cat had something very important to say. This cat first told Serena thank you for helping her, but then she gave Serena an even bigger shock. She told Serena that she was a chosen warrior, a senshi."

"Really?" Rini asked incredulously. "Does that mean that maybe one day I can be a warrior? And then maybe a good queen like Mommy?"

"Honey buns, you can be anything you want to be. You see, Serena became a warrior because she was always there for her friends, and she always had the kindest heart. To be a warrior is only part strength, the other parts are courage, and the size of the person's heart. And you, honey buns, have all three of those qualities threefold. Returning to the story though. After talking for a few minutes, Luna gave Serena a brooch, and told her that that was how to transform into Sailor Moon. All she had to do was shout 'Moon Prism Power Makeup.'

"That's so cool Daddy, I want to become a Sailor Warrior some day. Do you think I can?"

"I know you can. You just have to make sure you eat your vegetables every night at dinner, and, more importantly, have a good heart. I think that that's enough for the night though, Daddy has a big day tomorrow. Do you think you can get to sleep honey buns?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Do you think you can tell me more tomorrow night?"

"We'll see. Sweet dreams honey buns. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy" and with that Darien went back to his room and laid down. What he didn't know, was that he had planted the seeds for the next generation of warriors.

At that very moment though, Rini was far from sleepy. She wanted to know everything about Sailor moon. And more importantly, she wanted to find out how she could become an amazing Sailor scout. _I just have to try._ And with that final thought, Rini fell asleep, without having bad dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Tuxedo Mask

1**The Seeds of Hope: Darien's Little Honey Bunny**

**Chapter 2:** **Tuxedo Mask**

Authors Note: Hey everybody. I'm hoping that some more people will review. I know that this isn't a popular category, but I wanted to show how I thought the relationship between Father/Daughter would be. It was kinda hard typing four year old dialogue, but I pulled through. Thanks again for reading. Here goes.

After that night of story telling, it became routine. Rini would get ready for bed, then Darien would come in and tell her stories about the heroine Sailor Moon. Rini couldn't sleep without nightmares unless she heard stories.

Despite the fact that Darien told Rini stories every night, he never told her who Sailor Moon was, or what became of her once Serena became Queen Serenity. Rini often wondered what happened to Sailor Moon. Why did she disappear once her mommy became Neo-Queen Serenity? Maybe she realized how good of a ruler her mommy was and knew that she didn't need to fight any more.

Rini had tried to discover who Sailor moon was, but had no luck. Everywhere she went, she was just referred to as Sailor Moon. It wasn't until she talked to Luna, her mother's advisor, that she got any solid facts about the actual girl.

"Luna, what do you know about Sailor Moon" asked Rini.

"Sailor moon? Where did you hear that name?

"From Daddy. Can you tell me anything about her?"

"That was a long time ago" she replied. "Well, as I recall, Sailor Moon, retired, of sorts. She had other responsibilities that she had to commit to, I guess you could say. And, she wasn't needed any more since your mother became the queen."

"Oh, that's interesting. Did you ever meet Sailor Moon? Was she anything like how daddy was talking about her? I think she sounds like the coolest person ever. After mommy and daddy of course. I don't think anyone is better than them."

Luna smiled at the girls' admiration for her parents. "No, I'm sorry Rini. That's all I can say. I'm sure that your dad could tell you more than I could.

"Okay. Thanks." And with that Rini left, deep in thoughts. She had to find out more about Sailor Moon. She would just have to ask her daddy that night, he seemed to know a lot about Sailor Moon.

That night, once Rini was in bed, she waited patiently for him to start telling her more of the story. Unbeknownst to her, she was going to hear about Tuxedo Mask that night, an experience her father would never forget.

"Just when Sailor Moon thought that she would be done for, this man showed up," father said. "He wore a black cape, hat, and mask. He knew that Sailor Moon was in danger, so he helped her. What he didn't expect, was for Sailor Moon to fall in love with him. To him, it was all about doing the greater good, but from that moment on, she couldn't stop thinking about him. In time, he realized how perfect they were for each other, and he fell in love with her."

"Oh Daddy, that's so romantic. Do you think that there's a Tuxedo Mask out there for me? He has to be tall, dark, and handsome, with blue eyes. And he has to be smart, and funny and-"

"Whoa, hold on a sec honey, don't you still have a little growing up to do? You're only four now-"

"No, I'm gonna be five soon. And then maybe he'll realize how grown up and pretty I am and-"

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure this masked man of yours will appear one day, just not too soon. Going back to the story though. Whenever Tuxedo Mask would help Serena, or was anywhere near her, he felt as if he knew her from somewhere. As if he had known her from a previous life. Sailor Moon felt it too, she just never told him until a long time after."

"Well duh daddy, that would be really embarrassing. What if he didn't like her, and then she told him? I would never tell a guy if I liked him."

"Well, you still have a little ways to go."

"I have a question Daddy. Did Sailor moon and Tuxedo Mask know each other from previous lives? Did they fall in love in the past? I hope so. That would be so romantic. I hope that something like that happens for me."

"It will honey, don't worry. Okay, it's time for bed now. Can you fall asleep?"

"But wait, you didn't answer my question, did they know each other from a past life?"

"Let's save that for another night. I love you honey buns. Can you sleep now?"

"Yeah, I just have some things I want to think about. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too my Honey Bunny." After she fell asleep, he went back in and sat by her bed to look at her as she slept. "Don't grow up too fast my Honey Bun." What he didn't know, was that soon, very soon, Rini would be growing up very much, and there was nothing he could do to stop that.


End file.
